The terms "refuse" and "garbage" are here used interchangeably to refer primarily to the generally organic nonrecyclable wastes produced in households and frequently referred to as municipal refuse or garbage.
Such refuse has been disposed of by and large in landfills which are increasingly under pressure because of lack of space, or in garbage or refuse incinerators. The latter disposal method has a number of drawbacks. Firstly, the investment or capital cost for constructing garbage incinerators is extremely high. Secondly, the refuse or garbage incineration gives rise to releases into the environment which can be considered environmentally hazardous and such incinerators have been frowned upon for environmental grounds practically universally.
The efforts to prevent environmental contamination by incinerators have also required high capital costs and in many cases are not fully successful. Finally, with respect to refuse or garbage incineration, a drawback is the fact that the incineration product does not have any significant utility and, for example, incinerator ash may require landfill disposal with some of the drawbacks previously enumerated.